1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to water distillers, and more particularly pertains to a newand improved solar water distiller to efficiently and effectively provide distilled water economically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water distillers and solar energy is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, however, these devices have lacked aspects to provide efficiency of operation and effectiveness, as particularly applied to small volume capacities as may be found in residential dwellings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,935 to Ruhe sets forth a fluid distillation apparatus utilizing a microwave energy source and a solar energy collector which may both be used to heat a fluid for distillation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,034 to Lucas sets forth a water effluent treatment apparatus including a reservoir mounted on a stand connected to a solvent migrator for receiving a constant supply of solution thereto. A second reservoir is provided including a cloth to contact fluid in the secondary reservoir while being maintained parallel to the sun's rays with automatic leveling means and apparatus for recirculating waste effluent. The solar distiller is constructed in two parts consisting of a secondary reservoir and collecting dome of glass panels and collecting troughs running to the exterior of the unit with optional mirrors to capture and collect reflective light from the collecting dome. The Lucas patent, while of interest, fails to provide the inner relationship of an evacuating solar powered pump and solar tracking organization to efficiently and effectively distill water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,434 to Lindenbauer sets forth a solar tracking energy collector to focus sun's rays at a desired orientation including a lens to focus the rays of the sun upon indentation of a collector which has a liquid conducting passageway fitted therearound for absorbing heat of the sun's rays and conducted to it by the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,061 to Shelton sets forth a desalinization apparatus including a spherical tank provided with means to introduce water to be converted to steam in a lower zone of the tank and structure to guide the steaminto a condensate bowl within the same spherical tank. The Shelton patent is of interest to note the use of a spherical tank, but is of an organization of complexity remote from that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,293 to Lew sets forth a solar powered still wherein water to be distilled is supplied from a reservoir vessel sealed off after a batch loading wherein the vessel is elevated above a solar collector. Water is fed into a heater through an array of tubings through the solar collector with water directed by gravity through an orifice and heat exchanger condenser. The array of the heater tubing is routed through a solar collector is connected to another vertical tubing directed into an overflow tank. The Lew patent is of interest relative to the utilization of a solar powered device, but lacks the refinements of an evacuation pump controlled by pressure gauge to maintain a predetermined pressure within a spherical boiler to effect efficiency within a distilling apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved solar water distiller that effectively and efficiently distills water to a potable form.